


Punishment

by LLawliet11cara



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLawliet11cara/pseuds/LLawliet11cara
Summary: Different stories about being punished, the first one including A teenage boy named Michael, and his step brother James get into a fight.Now James is going to punish Michael whether he likes it or not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING  
> May contain rape, bondage, incest and more. If any of these things make you uncomfortable please do not continue.  
> Thank you.

"Michael didn't dad tell you to clean your room?"  
I roll my eyes, "he's not my dad." I mutter.  
"Clean your room." James said.  
"You're not my brother so leave me alone." I tell him as I continue to play on my phone.  
Suddenly James grabbed my phone and threw it across the room, before I have a chance to react, he grabs me and pushes me onto the bed.  
He pins my arms behind me, and undoes his belt.  
"What the hells the matter with you? Get off!" I yell.  
He takes his belt and swats me on the butt.  
I yelp in pain.  
He does this over and over while I yell, "stop! I'll clean my room just stop!"  
He doesn't.  
He continues for what seems like forever.  
Finally he stops, I'm so worn out from struggling and crying and screaming.  
He pulls down my pants, but I can barely move.  
"What are you doing?" I ask.  
"Shut up." He said.  
He unzips his pants and looks at me.  
I stare in horror unable to move.  
"J..James.. I'll clean... M..my r..room.." I tell him. He chuckles.  
"Its too late for that." He whispers in my ear.  
He positions himself at my entrance.  
I'm sobbing like a maniac.  
"Please No!! Anything but this!!" I cry.  
Before I can protest any further, I let out a shrill cry as he enters me dry.  
He pounds into me for several hours, in all different positions.  
He lifts my left leg and pushes in deeper.  
Suddenly I moan.  
He bringer his head down and whispers in my ear.  
"Did you like that?"  
I shake my head no, but he repeatedly hits that spot over and over,and just when I think I'm going to release he pulls a small ring from his pocket and slips it over the tip of my cock.  
My eyes widen, I look at him and he smiles, "I can't let you feel to good can I?" He asks. He hits the same spot over and over.  
I begin moaning and crying all at the same time.  
Then he picks me up by my legs and pounds into me that way.  
He hits my prostate over and over, and I feel the need to release badly.  
Suddenly our dad walks in.  
"What the hells going on?" He asked.  
I look up at him with tears in my eyes.  
"James get off of him." He said.  
James pulled out and I a gasped.  
Our dad picked me up and sat on my bed.  
He then began stroking me.  
I moan and gasp.  
"D..dad.. s..stop.." I murmur.  
He then tore off his necklace which were made of beads. Then he placed one bead at the slit of of my dick, and pushed it in.  
I yelp in pain.  
He continues pushing it in while James watches, and strokes himself.  
I groan in pain, and beg for them to stop, but they don't. Then after all the beads are in, he strokes me.  
I cry out in agony.  
He unzips his pants and then sits me down on his dick.  
I moan in pleasure, he hit my prostate.  
Hearing me moan, he grunts and grabs me hard by the dick and squeezes tightly.  
It hurts terribly.  
"I ha..have to.. to pee..!!" I yell.  
James bends down and begins sucking me off.  
"Go on ahead, piss." Dad says.  
I can't. The cock ring is too tight, and the beads are in the way.  
Suddenly James bites down on the bead hanging out and pulls all twenty of them put at once.  
I screech in pain, as pee dribbles out.  
James licks and sucks on it.  
Dad is still ramming into my prostate, which is making me crazy.  
Somehow, I find myself yelling,  
"More more!!"  
This continues for four hours.


End file.
